Shame of the gods
by gaara-kiara
Summary: She killed her it was never her intention to. he didnt care she was his child and he could careless now she must prove her self and find her mothers true killer will her father forgive her and allow her to claim her place among the gods only time will tel


The screams could be heard to the heavens the woman sounded more like a banshee then a siren. Her long golden hair soaked with sweat her amazing blue eyes held nothing but pain. "AGHH GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME." The birth of this child was expected but this was no place for a childbirth spiked rocks, and murky water all around or maybe for a siren this was to be expected? "AGH." with that last push the new mother fell to her back. "What will you name her miss kalliope (beautiful voice)?" ask the elder siren.

3rd persons pov~

On mount Olympia's things weren't going much better Hera watched in anger as the woman Zeus fell so madly in love with was giving birth to his child. What had truly angered her was not the fact that Zeus had, had "another" affair but he had promised to marry her when the child was born. Were would that leave Hera? Out on the sideline that's were. A sickening smile graced the goddess's lips for she had set a plane into action days before. With Hestia at her side nothing could go wrong today. Tricking Hestia was easy, she was lucky Zeus was gone for this long now she would wait for the out come.

Back with kalliope~

"What will the name be miss?" "Her name will be Kallisto (most beautiful) ahhhh."

kaaliope feel to her back once more clutching her heart. She gasped for air but soon ceased no motion, no sound, not even a breath her eyes looked to the heavens as if to ask why? Why know that I have a child? A child I'll never be able to hold in my hands, or tell how much I love her?

Zeus pov~

I was not too happy with the rumors that reached his ears. I had hoped the Moirae had no part in this for he could do nothing to stop them. clotho (spinner) had made sure that she spun the sirens thread to be large in width. Lachesis (means a part or portion or drawer of lots) had measured the thread to be long in length. Atropos (inexorable meaning unstoppable) had made sure not to be anywhere near the thread. The sound of a child's cries tore me from my thought. I was growing near to my love; to my child it wouldn't be long until I had them both in my arms.

Care takers pov~

As I held the infant in my hand I though of what would become of this child when her father was to find out. The sight would be far from pretty. With a deep sigh I placed the child in her basket. A gold bust drifted in front of her. In a flash the golden bust took the form of the all mighty Zeus himself.

Zeus pov~

I lifted the young child into my arms what a beauty. Tiny almond shaped eyes the color of the ocean and sky itself she was truly her mothers daughter. Short and thin platinum hair. Her skin held a smooth silk feeling to it. Her skin had a light peach complexion to it making her look fragile like fine porcelain. He traced his fingers gently over her cheek her tiny hand rapping it self around his huge finger. This child had some grip chuckling slightly he set her down gently into the basket making sure not to harm the child by accident. "Where is my wife to be?" I questioned joyously.

Care taker pov~

I stuttered to speak from fear, or pity I myself could not tell. " didn't make it, it was too much for her the child took more time then expected. The strain was too much for her. Her body gave out a few minutes after." The ruler of Olympia was shaking breathing became ragged.

"So it is the child's fault is it not?"

"I didn't-." I was stopped short of my sentence.

"Yes or no." he roared out.

I would regret my words. "Yes." My old gray hair hiding my eyes I was so ashamed I was blaming a mere child for the death of her mother. May the heavens forgive me. Hera never mentioned what would happen to the child after this encounter. He took step by step nearing the child.

Zeus's pov~

This child was the cause of my beloved's death? A mere infant, an infant that shared so many characteristics to her mother. I lifted my colossal hand above the child. One strike was all it would take just one. With that last thought he swung his colossal hand down. **Crack** was all that was heard along with the cries of the infant.

A crater formed on the right of the child's head. The child's loud crying brought him back to reality. He, he couldn't do it he just couldn't bring him self to do it. Those eyes her eyes. "Take her away." With out hesitation the caretaker took her away into the cold dark night. Never had the god felt so empty so hollow.


End file.
